


Off Balance

by Experiment413



Series: Falseanite Lore [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite Season 3, Gen, Realm of Mianite, Some characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: The scales tip in favor of Dianite.





	Off Balance

Andor thought everything was going to be okay now that Ianite was back, this time in the flesh, watching over the daily work of the current residents of the island. He didn’t expect the scales to tip once again after the Mot ordeal was reportedly over with and he’d decided to let his troubled mind rest for once.

 

Just for that one day, Andor felt at peace. For once he didn’t have to fret over every little action he made and he could stop worrying over a weakening Dianite. But with the slightest shift of the scales in Dianite’s favor, Andor shot up out of bed, wide awake already. He blinked a few times, getting up and looking down to his door. There was no one there. The bat he’d named affectionately after his sister squeaked loudly in her enclosure, crawling up and tilting her ears towards Andor. “Shush,” he said. “I’ll be back. Don’t make a racket, people are gonna know I’m awake.”

 

With that, he stepped downstairs to the front door, staring briefly at the crown on his stand, where he’d kept it since he went off to another island for a few days. He huffed and left, diving off the edge, quick to catch himself with those giant violet wings of his before he hit the ground outside Ianite’s house.

 

He looked up, and to his amazement, something he hadn’t seen happen for most of his life. The scales tipped now in Dianite’s favor, not far from balance, but judging he’d seen Dianite just a matter of days before and how awful he looked, it was kind of bewildering to see that he was now higher up.

 

The optimism faded quickly as Andor remembered what this entailed.

 

Andor did not have pleasant thoughts on Mianite. He never did, not since Alva and Freya’s deaths. He would just have to wait this out and do what he could. It was all for balance, he told himself. Once the problem fixed itself, he could go back to being normal.

For now, he’d push for order, as opposed to chaos. They were recovering from a brief rebellion, a fight that cost many revivals of Ficus and way too much of Andor’s energy. They needed to reform, it was true. There was a courthouse now, wasn’t there? That would work, maybe.

 

This was temporary, Andor assured himself. Surely he’d go partially hysterical over it when he woke up, maybe, but for now…

For now, he was just figuring out how to react afterward. What to do, who to be, how not to falter in his path to balance. It was true Ianite was here, but she needed as much help from her followers as she could get. With no Mianitees around to fix it themselves, for now, Andor would do his best, bending to the will of nature for as long as he’d live.

 

He fluttered back up to his home, throwing another series of books onto the table as well as another empty journal.

As he picked through text in books so old that he couldn’t recall when they were made, he thought to himself that he may just talk to Gyrox about this. He had told them about Inertia, and they still deserved an explanation for everything going on now that a bunch of unlucky travelers had awoken in the realm and had brought two of their gods with them.

 

He shut the book he was going through, with not a lot of new knowledge in his head, and peered out the violet windows. The moon towered overhead, it was well past midnight. Andor guessed he wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep after all.


End file.
